This invention relates to a speed detecting structure for vehicles and more particularly to an improved and simplified arrangement for providing for speed or distance indication for off the road vehicles.
Recently, off the road vehicles of the type embodying large low pressure ballon tires have achieved considerable popularity. Such vehicles use two, three four or more wheels that are mounted with large, low pressure tires carrying pressures about 0.1 to 0.3 Kg/cm.sup.2. Such vehicles have a wide variety of recreational and practical use and are, as have been noted, very popular.
In connection with such vehicles, it is desirable to provide some form of either distance and/or speed indication so that the operator can tell how fast he is traveling and also how far he has traveled. This type of vehicle normally utilizes an arrangement for powering it similar to that of a motorcycle wherein a combined engine and change speed transmission is employed as the power plant. Frequently, however, such vehicles are provided with wheels of varying diameters during their individual use and the aforenoted speed sensing or distance traveling devices have not permitted convenient adjustment or change so as to accommodate the change in the size of the tires or wheels. Furthermore, the type of drive for these sensing devices previously proposed have been rather complicated and that itself has made it difficult to adjust the speed or mileage sensing device in relation to the change in tires.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved speed detecting device for vehicles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a speed detecting device for vehicles that may be conveniently adjusted or changed so as to accommodate for changes in the size of the driving wheels.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified speed detecting device that may be conveniently employed in conjunction with the type of power units used for off the road vehicles.